


Think of Me as the Pages in Your Diary

by misura



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Closets, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nicholas and Seiji make out for a bit in the supply room.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Think of Me as the Pages in Your Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nitpickyabouttrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/gifts).



"This is not a good idea," Seiji said, frowning, but Nicholas noticed Seiji hadn't actually stopped kissing him back, so that was fine, then: they were still on the same page re: the kissing thing.

And Nicholas didn't think Seiji was the type of guy who wanted to be seen kissing someone in public, so Nicholas had manoeuvred them into the supply room, like the totally cool and awesome boyfriend he was, even if Seiji probably wasn't going to admit that in a hundred years.

(The 'totally cool and awesome' bit, that was. Nicholas had high hopes about the boyfriend thing: he figured that Seiji should be A-OK with Nicholas calling himself that in another ten years or so, just in time for their anniversary date at the Olympics.)

"You're the one who started it," he said, not adding, _this time_.

Seiji actually paused, still frowning. To be fair, Seiji frowned a lot, so Nicholas had come to think of it more or less as his default expression, and not something he should take personal.

"I did not."

Nicholas managed not to groan or bang his head against the wall or do any of the other things Seiji made him want to do when he proved to be something other than a normal human being.

"Does it matter who started it? I mean, really?" Nicholas asked, reasoning that it was worth a try.

"You're the one who brought it up," Seiji said, and Nicholas tried not to look as busted as he felt.

"My bad," he said. He hoped that would be enough to placate Seiji. For some reason, flattery never seemed to work on Seiji, but Nicholas admitting his own (little) mistakes and (small) short-comings sometimes got him so much as a smile.

Seiji had a great smile, which was tragic, given how little he showed it.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Seiji said, though he'd started to absently kiss Nicholas again.

Nicholas had discovered that he actually liked Seiji kissing him while distracted better than Seiji kissing him while he was paying attention: sooner or later, the second one always seemed to get competitive, though quite how Seiji could turn kissing into a competition, Nicholas hadn't yet figured out.

It was mostly the expression on Seiji's face after, he thought. Like he'd pulled off another fifteen-zero. Like Seiji might think, even for a moment, that just because Nicholas was an idiot with terrible taste in boyfriends, that meant Seiji was like Aiden, some sort of sex god who left broken hearts everywhere he went, instead of the guy Nicholas had picked to be his boyfriend for no reason whatsoever other than that he wanted to beat him in a fencing match.

"What's bad about it?" Nicholas asked. "We've got time, and thanks to me, we've got a great place with some actual privacy."

"It's the supply room," Seiji said. His tone was cold, but his mouth was still warm.

"Are you embarrassed because it's the same place where I beat you up that one time?" Nicholas asked. "That's so cute. And, I mean, understandable, of course."

"You did not beat me up. I would never let someone like you beat me up." Seiji added a scowl to his frown. The combination looked decidedly forbidding, so Nicholas aimed a kiss at Seiji's nose by way of showing he wasn't intimidated at all.

Seiji dodged at the last second, a gleam in his eyes that Nicholas had come to love and dread.

"Um. So you let other people beat you up? I'm not sure that I'm cool with that. I mean, I know we never said anything about being exclusive, but I kind of thought we had something special."

Seiji stared at him. Nicholas again manfully refrained from expressing his frustration. It was hard.

"You are an idiot," Seiji said at last.

"Well, I've been called worse," Nicholas said. "By you, actually. So that's not as much of a put-down as you seem to think it is. Can we maybe go back to making out now?"

Seiji rolled his eyes. "Someone's going to walk in and see us."

"We can always pretend that we were brawling again?" Nicholas suggested. He felt it was a rather excellent suggestion, right up there with 'maybe we could tell people we're boyfriends and trust them not to get weird about it'. "And anyway, I think you're exaggerating. We've been in here for - "

He'd been about to say something like _'we've been in here for almost five minutes already, and nobody's walked in'_ but of course, then someone walked in.

"Oh, sorry." Specifically, Bobby. It could have been worse, Nicholas thought, except that 'yes, so we went in here to beat the snot out of each other' did not sound like the kind of story Bobby would appreciate and also, Bobby was a friend and Nicholas didn't like the idea of lying to a friend. "I didn't expect - what are you guys doing in here?"

"Er, well, you see, we - " Nicholas started, about to come up with some brilliant excuse.

"That is none of your business. Please leave at once," Seiji said, which Nicholas took to mean that Seiji did, in fact, like Bobby. Nicholas didn't get a 'please' even when Seiji asked him to pass the salt.

To be fair, that hadn't actually ever happened, but Nicholas felt in his bones that it was true.

"Oh." Bobby blushed. "Sorry."

"You have apologized already. Once is more than enough," Seiji said.

Bobby gave him a look. Nicholas tried to squint so that it looked like a look that said, 'while I once worshipped the very ground you walked on and idolized and adored you, now I have come to see the light revealing you true nature, which is that of an arrogant asshole'. It didn't work.

"Well?" Seiji asked, either oblivious to the look or used to it.

"Oh, yeah, s- " Bobby swallowed and straightened. "Bye."

Seiji turned to Nicholas as soon as Bobby was gone. "I told you so. This is your fault."

"Isn't everything?" Nicholas asked sarcastically. As in: with heavy sarcasm. As in: not serious.

Naturally, Seiji nodded. "We should leave. I have a few pointers for you based on your last match."

"I won my last match," Nicholas said. He'd felt kind of good about that, so he'd walked up to Seiji and told him, _'I won',_ and Seiji had said, _'Congratulations,'_ in a way that demonstrated he knew perfectly well what sarcasm was, and then one thing had led to another.

"So?" Seiji asked, his tone indicating a total lack of understanding.

"And anyway, I think maybe _I_ should give _you_ a few pointers instead," Nicholas said.

Seiji gave him a look that did not suggest hero-worship. In fact, Nicholas thought the temperature in the room might have dropped a few degrees.

"On your kissing technique, that is," he added. "I think you kind of need them."

"Really," Seiji said, his tone flat.

Nicholas gave some serious consideration to the idea of falling to his knees and begging for mercy, but as this was Seiji, it would never work, because Seiji didn't have any mercy. Or humility. Or friends other than Nicholas, so really, he wasn't as perfect as all that.

"Yes," he said, deliberately looking Seiji in the eye, daring him.

Seiji lunged. Nicholas's mind decided he should dodge, but his body seemed to still be stuck on the celebrate-your-sweet-sweet-victory-by-making-out-with-Seiji-in-the-supply-room plan so he ended up stumbling over a basketball, Seiji on top of him, trying for some tongue action.

Naturally, that was when Aiden walked in.

"I hate you," Seiji told him from behind the shower curtain.

"I hate you, too," Nicholas replied. "By which I mean that nope, we're still boyfriends and as soon as we get a chance, I'm going to take you out on a date and you'll have fun and I'll have sweet, sweet revenge. And also fun, because I can multi-task that way. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm awesome."

"You are not awesome."

"I'll take that to mean you admit that going on a date with me would be fun."

Seiji groaned. Nicholas tried not to feel turned on, though he was, a bit. "I'm going to put my headphones on now."

"All right. I'll just lie awake thinking about you."

Seiji said nothing. Maybe he really had put his headphones on, though Nicholas doubted that Seiji would be so straightforward and unsneaky.

"Or we could make out for a bit. If you're interested. Are you interested?"

Seiji said nothing again, for a rather long while, and then he said, "Fine," which Nicholas knew meant that secretly, Seiji did in fact know Nicholas was awesome.


End file.
